Speak
by Pocky Whore
Summary: Theres been an accident, when naruto wakes up in the hospital he finds out somthing that will change his life, or what little of a life he has. Sasunaru in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

I rolled over agitatedly in bed, trying to shield my drowsy eyes from the sun light seeping through the window to the right of me, but my efforts were in vain. No matter what position I moved to, the sun was always in my eyes or hot on my back. I flopped myself onto my back and stared tiredly up at the ceiling above me, wondering who had the nerve to paint my ceiling yellow. I rolled my head to the side and noticed that the walls were the same musky yellow color.

I wrinkled my nose and sat up in bed taking in my surroundings. I felt the slight pain and ach throughout my whole body, but being a ninja, that was nothing new, although training and missions rarely had _this_ much pain the morning after, and the fact that I couldn't remember yesterday was a bit worrying too.

I blinked and rubbed my palms against my eyes, thinking that if I did that my walls would turn the same powdery white that they'd always been. When they stayed the same my next question was who in high heavens had cleaned my room? Who had put tile floor in, and why was the window on a different wall? I blinked a few more times and raked my brain but couldn't come up with any reasonable answer, except for one, that this wasn't my room.

I ran a hand through my blond locks and found them to be tangled and knotted together. I looked down at myself and was face to face with my bare chest, wrapped in bandages and gauze. I reached forward to try and pull back the blankets, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked back and noticed for the first time an IV connected by medical tape to the inside of my elbow. I frowned.

Still none of this was quite clicking in brain, and I was getting frustrated as the questions kept pilling up. My stomach growled just then and I found myself hoping that, where ever the hell I was, that they'd have ramen. I was about to attempt to swing my legs over the bed without causing myself too much pain when the door opened. I looked up and saw a young woman in an all white skirt and shirt set holding a clip board to her chest. She looked surprised when she saw me and quickly exited the room leaving the door open.

From my place on the bed I could see out the door and I was only slightly surprised to see a long narrow hallway fraught with pale white doors, by now I had a pretty good idea were I was although I couldn't for the life of me figure out why? It wasn't often I'd ended up in a hospital, something must have happened, damn my memory.

I could hear some commotion down the hall and then Tsunade was standing in the door way, there was something in her eyes, I don't know what, but there was something there that shouldn't, and it scared me. I opened my mouth and was about to try and say something but she cut me off quickly, almost too quickly. She brought a finger to her lips and shook her head as if afraid of me speaking.

If there hadn't been that something in her eyes I would have ignored her, but I couldn't, not when she looked like she was going to cry. She took a few steps into the room and sat her self beside me on the bed. She ran her hands through my hair and combed it out, making the stands smooth and straight against my head and the side of my neck. I craned my neck around her and saw my team standing in the door way, not in the room, but not outside it either. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all had the same thing in their eyes that Tsunade did, although I could tell both Sasuke and Kakashi were trying to hide it. I gulped, this must be bad.

Tsunade sighed and pulled her hand away from my hair, letting it fall back to just bellow my ears. I'd grown it out a while ago, around the same time that I'd grown out of my orange jump suite. At 17 it wasn't exactly the coolest thing to be wearing.

Tsunade ran a hand through her own hair and then looked back at me debating what to say to me I guess. Tsunade then reached forward and applied a bit of pressure to the bandaged area of my chest and I groaned and gripped the sheets of the simple hospital bed, twisting it as pain seeped through every part of my body.

Suddenly it was like I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt tight and I closed my eyes arching my back so much I thought my spine would break trying to get as much breath in my lungs as I could.

I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ears and I wondered if the whole world could hear it. I gasped for air and turned my wide eyes to Tsunade asking her with my eyes what was happening to me. Seeing the tears on her face made me want to cry too, not for myself but for her, but I just closed my eyes and focused on getting my breath back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all I could hear as Tsunade whispered over and over again in my ear, holding me to her chest hugging me gently as I got my breath back. Behind her I could see Sakura, head bowed and tears dripping slowly down her already tear stained face. Kakashi just rubbed circles on her back, comforting the girl, and gazed off at something none of us could see. Sasuke was just leaning against the wall looking away eyes closed and breathe ragged.

Tsunade held me close to her chest and I knew that something was defiantly wrong. She pulled away from me and looked at me through the wetness in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask her what had happened but all that came out was a raspy dry sound, and nothing else. No matter how many times I tried, opening and closing my mouth again and again nothing would come out. I clutched my throat and looked up at Tsunade, but she was looking away tears forming in her eyes again.

I tried again, desperate to be heard, but nothing. I heard a pained sob come from Sakura and turned to find her face buried in Kakashi's chest hiccupping and sobbing. Tsunade held a hand over her mouth and tried in vain to keep her self from crying again. I glanced between the both of them and I felt like crying too. Two of the most important women in my life where in pain and I couldn't even say a word to comfort them. I let out a shaky breathe and attempted to try again but all that came out was a crackly dry sound like before. Sasuke winced and Kakashi turned his gaze away from me again.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Tsunade whispered again through her wavering gasps for air from her deprived lungs.

I gave up trying to talk and just placed my hand over Tsunade and tilted my head to the side asking with my body what was wrong. She bit her lip and a few more tears escaped her. I'd never seen her cry before now, she'd always been too proud. In the back of my mind I was still thinking this was all a mistake or some kind of well thought out joke, but Tsunade helpless watery eyes told me other wise.

"So sorry." She whispered again.

She handed me a manila folder with my name scribbled across the front of it in red pen. I opened the folder and laid it across my lap, shifting through the files and papers inside of it. There was a chart stating I'd had sever neck injuries attained from a throwing star to the neck, there were even pictures paper clipped to it and I grimaced, turning the paper over and starting on another. I found the most recent document and flipped through it, skimming the words and charts of the paper.

That's when I found it. Printed there neatly in black in white for the whole world to see.

_Injuries may cause patient to become Mute for life._

I clutched my throat again and dropped the folder onto the floor, not caring that it spilled all over, littering the clean white floor. I wanted to yell, scream, and cry, but I could do none, but crying, that I could still do. So I did.

Suddenly the room was quite except for the sound of my own heaving breaths and suppressed sobs. I tried to hold it in, I really did, but the thought of never being able to talk again, to laugh again, it was too much too soon. I wanted to hurt someone, so that I wouldn't hurt as much.

I grabbed the vase on the table next to my bed and threw it across the room watching it shatter against the fall, flowers landing lifeless on the floor next to the shattered glass and fallen papers.

Tsunade tried to hug me again but I pushed her away and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry Naruto." She whispered again before getting up and leaving, taking Kakashi and the rest with her.

I trailed my fingers over my neck and came to rest on the jagged scar right above my vocal cords and voice box. I brought my knees up to my chest not caring that I was in pain, not caring that I couldn't breathe. I just didn't care anymore.

**-**

**-**

**Tbc**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Will be SasuNaru in the future. I swear I was crying as I wrote this. I really like it. I know I've still got a few other stories to update and stuff so I shouldn't be starting new one's but I just started writting and couldn't stop. I also plan on writting a new fic in a few weeks. I've already started it so look forward to updates to stories and new stories.**

**Anyways you know the drill,**

**Flames keep me warm in the winter  
and  
_No reviews no update._**

**Mkay?**

**Good.**

**Love,  
Pocky Whore**


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

I don't remember falling asleep again, but I assumed it must have happened sometime after everyone had left the room. Lying on the same simple bed as before I almost wondered why the ceiling was yellow, but then I remembered where I was, and why. My hand immediately went up to clutch my throat and I could feel the same rough scar across the front of the skin.

For a moment I wanted to cry again, but I stopped myself. I'm a ninja aren't I? Ninja don't cry. Crying wasn't much my style anyway. So I just lay there, running my fingers over my bruised neck, memorizing the new feel or my once smooth throat.

I licked my chapped lips a couple times, and bit my bottom lip and I tried to sit up. My chest and stomach didn't really hurt unless pressure was applied to the area, so I lifted myself up slowly, not wanting to agitate the wounds. It took me a minuet, but I finally managed to sit up fully, cringing a bit in the process.

I heard a shuffle come from the left of me and I snapped my head towards it ready for an enemy, which was silly actually, I doubted there'd be an enemy just waltzing around the hospital. I instantly relaxed when my eyes fixated on a pair of dark un-readable one's. Sasuke sat, straddling a chair, directly next to my bed. I wanted to ask how long he'd been there, but I couldn't figure out how, so I just nodded to him in acknowledgment. He kind of half smiled back at me and nodded too.

I wanted to ask him how I'd ended up here, I knew from the reports about the throwing star, but I couldn't really recall who had done it or what the circumstances had been. If only I knew sign language or could read minds or something. I opened my mouth to voice this, before remembering I couldn't talk. I sighed and crossed my arms, pouting quietly.

"How ya feeling, Dobe?" He asked watching me closely.

I shrugged and fixed my eyes on the ceiling. If I could talk I probably wouldn't have said anything anyways. I wasn't about to admit that my stomach and chest hurt from the strain of sitting up. I wasn't about to admit that my head was pounding and that every time I blinked I could see little black spots. Surprisingly though, my throat didn't actually hurt much. It kind of pulsed a bit, but it wasn't causing any actual pain, which was kind of ironic. I'd never be able to speak again because of that wound on my neck, yet it didn't even hurt. Life's a bitch.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that, but I could feel his eyes boring into my skull. I looked over at him and he quickly looked away.

"That was really stupid of you ya know." He said, eyes still downcast.

I wanted so badly to ask him. I was screaming in my head all the questions that I wanted to ask. What had happened? Who did this to me? I wanted to know, but no matter how much I screamed in my head, Sasuke couldn't hear me. He'd never be able to hear me. I felt like crying again, or maybe just breaking something out of pure frustration.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and met his eyes with mine and I knew he could see the desperation in my eyes. I snapped my head away from his. Maybe I was helpless, but I didn't want Sasuke to know. I didn't want him to know just how worthless I felt just then, how much I wished this were a dream. I heard the sound of wood scrapping against tile as Sasuke stood up, and I listened as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

As soon as I heard the sound of the door close I let out a ragged breath I had been holding and my lungs felt empty. If it had been humanly possible to stop the tears I would have, but I couldn't, all I managed to do was make my breathless sobs worse. I felt like I was choking, and I couldn't breath. Suddenly it was as if no amount of air could make me breath again, choking on my tears and suppressed sobs.

And then I felt a hand tug at my chin and my eyes met black. Standing there beside me, hand lifting my chin was Sasuke. In my head I was cursing him for tricking me like that, for closing the door but never really leaving. I tried to pull my face away but he held on to me, so much that it hurt. I'm sure he could see the tear stains on my cheeks and more water collecting in my eyes, even as I tried to hide it. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to see me cry.

I pushed his hand away from me and refused to meet his gaze. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not when I just knew he was probably laughing at me.

"Naruto." He said softly but I wouldn't look at him, I couldn't.

"Naruto." He spoke again louder, more demanding, but still I kept my gaze away from him, that is until he grabbed my chin again and forced me to meet his eyes, eyes that surprisingly weren't laughing at me like I'd thought they'd be. Instead he had the same sad eyes Tsunade had had.

His eyes caught me for a moment and I wondered if this is what it was like drowning. Then I pushed away from him again. I didn't want his pity. I didn't want any of their pity. I'd pushed him hard enough that he'd stumbled backwards a bit and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"Naruto." He spoke to me again, gentler than the first time, and I could feel his hand hovering over mine, as if he was deciding what to do with me. "Naruto, please look at me." He asked in the same soft voice, so soft I wasn't even sure if I'd heard him right, but I couldn't look into his eyes. I didn't want his pity.

"Naruto damn it _look _at me." His voice was horse and he sounded half in tears himself, although I knew that couldn't be possible, Sasuke was too proud to do such a thing as cry. I turned my head towards him and saw that I had been right, no he wasn't crying, but there was something in his eyes that told me he wanted to.

And for a minuet I was mad at him. What did he have to be sad about! Here I was laying in a fucking hospital bed, mute and helpless and he had the nerve to be sad? What could he _possibly _be sad about. He reached forward and tried to touch me again but I lashed out at him.

Punching and kicking at him, I wanted him to hurt like I did, maybe then he'd have something to be sad about. And as I was beating him I could feel myself crying again. Since when had I become so weak? And Sasuke just sat there bloody and let me hit him. Again and again and again and again, until I slumped to the floor exhausted and crying.

Since when had I become so weak?

-

-

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

Just let me say that I'm dissapointed guys. Over 15 update alerts and only 7 reviews? Come on you know better than that.

Review or Will NOt update.  
Its actually pretty simple.

Sorry for being a bitch, but I have low selfasteem and if people don't review than I automaticly think it sucks and don't update.

So **R&R**

More Sasu/Naru in furute chapters.


End file.
